The invention relates to a device for injecting bone cement, containing a guide wire and a cannula fitting snugly on the guide wire at least with the inner diameter of its front axial orifice.
Augmenting osteoporotic bones with injected bone cement for fracture prophylaxis is already known. With the injection cannulae used so far with axial exit aperture, the filling cannot be placed with the desired precision in many cases.